


See I'm Smiling

by excessive_book_disorder



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Grandma Minerva McGonagall, M/M, Mpreg, My babies will not suffer, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-01-22 14:08:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12483400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/excessive_book_disorder/pseuds/excessive_book_disorder
Summary: Harry Potter has been missing for over a month. Where is our savior?





	1. Where is our Savior?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! this is my first fanfic so yay!!!!! Let me know if you want it to continue.  
> I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER  
> OR SHERLOCK  
> have fun!

Chapter One 

 

July 26, 1998

It was an especially nice and sunny Sunday for London, there were kids playing on their bikes or bouncing balls on the streets. It was one of those days in which you would expect nothing to go wrong. Outside 221B Baker Street was a couple, standing in front of the door, a beautiful young woman, arm in arm with a tall and handsome guy.

The girl was average height, and sported rather bushy brown and caramel hair, with beautiful chocolate brown eyes. Her hair had been, in some ways, tamed since her school years. She had a nice figure and was wearing a nice pale, yellow summer dress with white wedges. She had a medium size box, wrapped in a blue teddy bear, gift paper with a big turquoise bow. Her hands were shaking.

“It's going to be alright love.” The man standing next to her said calmly, breaking her train of thought. She closed her eyes and felt him hug her gently while pressing a light kiss to her temple. 

“You're right” she responded. She took a deep breath, and while the box was out of anyone's view she took out her wand and made it smaller so it would fit in her pocket, and hid the wand in a special hidden pocket on her dress. They pulled apart and he intertwined their hands together and gave a little squeeze. 

He was tall and well built, thanks to all his years of Quidditch. He had platinum blonde hair, with deep yet bright mercury eyes. He was wearing black dress shoes and dark grey dress pants, accompanied by a white button-up shirt with its top buttons undone. He was, by all means, handsome. Passers always gave him a second glance. 

She put her hand up and knocked on the door of the building. Another squeeze. The door opened to reveal a short old lady with a magenta dress suit and brown, greying hair in a updo. They were about to introduce themselves. When the older woman spoke up.

“OH, hello my name is Mrs.Hudson we didn’t expect any clients for a while well it's alright just go upstairs and knock they should be up by now. And I will bring up the tea in a minute.” and with that, she hurried off to what they guessed was the kitchen. They looked at each other “What does she mean by clients” she mouthed and he just shook his head. They headed up the stairs while still holding hands. As they were going up they could distinguish that a woman was singing.  
I guess I can't believe you really came  
And that we're sitting on this pier  
See, I'm smiling  
That means I'm happy that you're here  
I stole this sweater from a costume shop  
It makes me look like Daisy Mae  
See, we're laughing  
I think we're gonna be okay

The melody suddenly stopped as they were getting closer and almost as soon as it stopped it started again.

I mean, we'll have to try a little harder  
And bend things to and fro  
To make this love as special  
As it was five years ago  
I mean, you made it to Ohio!  
Who knows where else we can go  
I think you're really gonna like this show  
I'm pretty sure it doesn't suck  
See, you're laughing and I'm smiling  
By a river in Ohio  
And you're mine  
We're doing fine  
I think we both can see what could be better  
I'll own when I was wrong  
With all we've had to go through  
We'll end up twice as strong  
And so we'll start again this weekend  
And just keep rolling along

By the time the melody stopped, they were at a tall Slytherin green door at which the man with the girl smirked. She took a deep breath and was about to knock when she took a step back and turned to look at him shaking her head. 

“No I think we should go back--” she didn’t get to finish her sentence because he clashed their lips together. He then pulled away and looked straight into her brown chocolate teary eyes. They took a deep breath together.

“Hermione Jean Granger-to-be-Malfoy, we will knock on that door together and if they are not there, then we will keep looking until we find them, now don’t worry.” He gave her a quick kiss and put his arm around her waist, while she calmed her breath.

“Draco Lucius Malfoy, have I ever told you that I love you.”She whispered like it was a big secret that only the both of them knew. He nodded towards the door and smirked knowing that she was stalling. She took one final breath and finally knocked on the door. They could hear movement inside of the apartment and then Hermione heard a deep voice that gave her some hope, a voice that she would know anywhere saying something amongst the lines of “Babe!! Please get the door my hands are little a full”. Then a woman’s voice that was closer responded something like “Sure Darling.” 

They didn’t know what they were expecting but this was not it. Behind the door was a young woman. She was sporting medium length auburn hair, her eyes were honey colored with a slight line of mercury surrounding the middle. She was wearing a black pair of sweatpants that said HOGWARTS in bold white letters with its coat of arms next to it. In her arms was a really cute baby with sandy brown hair and mercury eyes that were somewhat similar to Draco’s. They were both in shock before Hermione found her voice.

“Hi my name is Hermione Granger and this is Draco Malfoy and we were somehow told that a friend of ours, Harry, and his godson, Teddy, lived here. If he doesn't then it’s fine just say and we’ll leave.” She rambled and felt Draco’s grip tighten around her. The mysterious girl smirked and then chuckled.


	2. What happened?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have they found Harry at last?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love all of the readers soooo much and I hope you're liking this story if you are please leave a comment those actually help!  
> I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR SHERLOCK!

Chapter Two

 

July 26, 1998

“Hi my name is Hermione Granger and this is Draco Malfoy and we were somehow told that a friend of ours, Harry, and his godson Teddy, lived here if he doesn't then it’s fine just say and we’ll leave.” she rambled and felt Draco’s grip tighten around her. The mysterious girl smirked and chuckled.

She moved aside to let them in, they nodded their head in acknowledgment and walked in, now hand in hand. The girl waited a little bit by the door and as if on cue Mrs. Hudson, the elderly woman who opened the door stepped in holding a tray with four cups of tea, a warm bottle of milk, bowls with sugar, and one with milk for the tea. Mrs. Hudson laid the tray on the coffee table then stepped out the door closing it behind her.

The girl smiled their way and then turn around, she was now facing the kitchen. Then said “Darling!! We have some company” there were some rustling sounds, and then they heard steps coming towards them. Through the kitchen door came in a tall man holding a notebook and a muggle pen in his hands, and wearing a black T-shirt, that read in white bold letters I’m Harry Freaking Potter. He was wearing emerald and white plaid pajama pants with white socks. He had raven colored hair with round wire glasses and a lightning bolt scar on his forehead. Although he was looking down at the thing in his hands, Hermione knew that behind those glasses, were two emerald orbs that she had seen filled with everything from deepest grief to pure mischief. Hermione gasped, then put a hand over her mouth.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
It had been exactly 86 days since the battle of Hogwarts, 86 days since he went from the Boy-Who-Lived to The-Man-Who-Conquered. In his view just another name to be annoyed by. It had been 86 days since he had seen or heard of his friends and family. A gasp interrupted Harry’s train of thought. He barely had time to figure out where the gasp had come from, or who had done it when a blur of bushy brown hair came at him. If he wasn’t so strong from all of the Quidditch he played while still at school, it would have brought him off his feet. When he finally got his bearings back he noticed the woman who had attacked him was crying. Then he recognized her, how could he not, without her he wouldn't be standing there now, he then hugged her back. Harry looked up and noticed that Draco was here too, so he nodded in acknowledgment. Draco nodded back. 

Hermione was still hugging him tightly when she realized that she was crying. He then started to move to where she guessed was the couch. When they got there Harry seated them while trying to calm her down. When Harry saw he could only do so much he signaled Draco over. He carefully got out of her hold and moved to the armchair in front of the loveseat. When Hermione realized Harry was moving, Draco was already sitting down. He put his arms around her, Hermione finally started to calm down after that.

When Hermione finally started to breathe normally again, she tried to talk in between hiccups. “Ha..Harry, what happened where did you go, why didn’t you come back we were so worried and, we..were is Teddy.” She had now stopped crying, “And not to be rude or anything but who is this.” Hermione nodded her head at the girl with the baby, she now had a stern tone.

“Hermione, first of all, calm down. Okay now, that is Teddy is right over there if you want to hold him.” He nodded towards the mysterious girl who was still holding the baby. The girl the stood up and passed the baby over to Hermione, who accepted him gratefully. She looked down and noticed that Teddy’s hair at some point had changed from a sandy color to a turquoise, she smiled knowing that he didn’t have his father’s furry little problem but instead was a metamorphmagus like his aunt. “Answering the question of who that is well.” Harry now looked at the girl for her to answer that question.

The girl smirked and stood up to present herself. “Hello the name is Lyra, Lyra Holmes-Watson, and I’ll just go now to leave you to talk with some privacy and congratulations by the way on your engagement.” She was now close to Hermione taking Teddy back. As she was leaving Lyra put up some wards for their privacy but that would alert her if she was needed. After that she winked at them and left, the wink made Hermione blush scarlet. 

Harry smirked knowing that Lyra had used “the science of deduction” on Hermione. “So…” He started off, Hermione signaled for him to go on. “Right after Voldemort retreated his Death Eaters and requested I go to the forbidden forest when everyone was looking for their friends or family... 

*Flashback*

May 2, 1998 

It was about midnight and the great hall was filled with wounded, dying, or dead people and their families. Voldemort’s message still fresh in everyone’s minds. Harry was walking back from checking on the Weasley family and everyone was in one piece, well except for George, he was still missing his left ear. Fred wasn’t doing too well either, the wall behind him was hit by a reducto and some of the debris hit him hard in the head. Consequently, he was now in a medically induced coma until his brain was completely healed. Hermione and Draco were also doing great except for a couple of scratches and bruises. So were both Sirius and Remus. Nymphadora Tonks had not been so lucky she had died a hero. 

Harry exhaled, he needed to go face Voldemort quickly, he needed to kill the Horcrux but something was nagging him. Then it struck him it was her, that beautiful girl he had met some years ago while exploring muggle London with Sirius. When they first looked into each other's eyes it was as if something had sparked inside him. As Harry was walking towards the doors he saw a glimpse of someone who was not supposed to be there, Andromeda Tonks was hiding behind a hood helping some of the wounded. She was not supposed to be there, she was supposed to be at home taking care of Teddy if she was here then who had Teddy? As Harry realized this his bond to Teddy was nudging him, see he was his Godfather so his magic was connected to Teddy’s so when he didn’t know his Godson was safe then his magic would push him to find out. He carefully approached her and when she was closest to the door, he reached her and he grabbed her by the waist putting his hand over her mouth, then took her out of the Great Hall.

When they reached an empty classroom Harry let Andromeda go, he then locked and silenced the room. He went on to disarm her and take her hood off whilst pointing his wand at her. Andromeda then realized why she had been so forcefully from the Great Hall, in front of her was a very distraught Harry Potter pointing his wand at her. When he seemed to calm down a little he finally found his voice. “Why are you here and where is Teddy?” his voice was on the edge of yelling.

Andromeda took a deep breath and started to explain, “He is safe but, and the thing is that when Sirius left him to me a few days ago, I realised that if something happened to them and you then he would be left with me, a heartbroken elderly woman who could barely take care of him.” At this, a single tear went down her cheek. “I have a portkey that will take a single person to Teddy after the battle is done and if at least one of you is alive then I shall go but if none of you are alive then he’ll be fine where he is. Teddy will be loved and pampered, with him, he also had a blood adoption kit and the papers.” Tears were freely running down her face now and Harry was hugging her.

When she calmed down Harry remembered something. The pull that was keeping him from just going to the forbidden forest so he then took out parchment and quill and wrote a quick goodbye letter for the girl that had a hold on his heart. He signed it and gave it to her. “If I don’t come back alive you need to deliver this to the address. I have charmed the paper so that it will only show the contents after I die. It is just a precaution and Hermione already knows this but even if I don’t come back you have to kill the snake.” He then proceeded to give her a kiss on the cheek and took the wards down. Andromeda knew she could do nothing about his decision. 

As Harry was walking towards the forest and saying his last goodbyes to his friends, family, and the place he had called home for almost seven years. By the time he was at the edge of the forbidden forest he had taken out the snitch Dumbledore had given him and kissed it. He then said “I’m ready to die” the snitch opened and it revealed a small black stone. “The resurrection stone.” He whispered. Harry looked up and there in front of him were his parents and Nymphadora Tonks but they looked like Hogwarts ghosts.

Lily raised her hand towards Harry, he walked towards her and tried to hold it but his went right through hers. His mother was first to speak, “You’ve been so brave, sweetheart.” Harry spoke next, “Why are you here? All of you.”

“We never left.” his mother responded, Harry then turned to Nymphadora. “Does…does it hurt? Dying?” Nymphadora then responded with “Quicker than falling asleep.” Then his father spoke, “You’re nearly their son.” He smiled at Harry, then Harry spoke again, “I’m sorry. I never wanted any of you to die for me.” He took a deep breath “You’ll stay with me?” His dad responded with “Until the end.” Harry then turned to Nymphadora, “I hear I won’t be able to see you.” She already had the answer, “No. We’re here, you see.” She said pointing at Harry’s heart. “Stay close to me.” He responded.

“Always.” His Mum responded  
*********  
After the battle had been won Harry was, yet again, going to the Great hall making sure all of his friends and family were alright. Then he remembered, he needed to find Andromeda and ask when she was going to pick up Teddy. As he went through the doors of the Great Hall Harry signaled for Hermione, Draco, Sirius, and Remus to follow him, they all did. After a minute of looking, he found Andromeda, she was lying down on her back looking at the ceiling, after that he broke into a sprint towards her, all the others followed. Harry was the first one to get to her bedside, Andromeda looked very pale and had a faraway look in her eyes, Harry knew what this meant.

“Andy look at me you are going to get through this and get Teddy and--” he was cut short when she shushed him with her hand and a couple of tears were falling down his cheeks. She then started to talk, “Harry dear we both know what happens, next take this.” She said handing him an old muggle dictionary and the piece of parchment that now clearly said 221B Baker Street, “Teddy” she whispered in his ear. Harry knew what the word was to activate the portkey.

Harry kissed Andromeda’s, forehead tears now freely running down his face, and then stood up and broke into a sprint out of the Great Hall ignoring all of his friends yelling his name. Just as he went thru the doors, and before Draco caught up with him he grabbed the old dictionary pulling it up to his lips and whispered, “Teddy.” And without any other sound, Harry Potter had vanished not leaving a single trace.

*End of Flashback*

Hermione was looking at her friend in disbelief, sure she had been in the battle but had never known what had happened to Harry in the dark forest that night, tears were now falling down her face again. Draco had a little more control over his emotions and was looking at his hands as though they were the most interesting thing in the world. Harry had a few stray tears running down his cheeks at the memory, which he quickly wiped away. Harry was the first to talk.

“So is it true, you're now engaged, congrats but Draco, I will warn you if you harm my sister in any way, I Will hunt you down.” Draco winced at the threat. Hermione smiled and stood up to hug Harry who was already standing. Harry hugged her back. Then Hermione whispered into his ear “Hey Harry as you know my Dad is not available so I wanted to ask you a favor.” Harry knew this too well her Father and Mother had been killed right before their seventh year. “Anything” he replied. “Can you be the one to give me away?” Harry was surprised at this but then hugged her tightly to him before responding, “Yes it would be my pleasure.” 

Hermione squealed before she remembered why they were there in the first place. Her smile dropped and she pulled away from Harry looking at his eyes, “Harry you have to come back.” She said her voice now had a somber tone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment those actually help!


	3. Will you come back to us?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Teddy come back, but what happens to the new life that Harry has formed?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LOVE YOU ALL SOOOO MUCH THANKS!  
> I do not own Harry Potter or BBC Sherlock.

Chapter Three

 

July 26, 1998

Hermione squealed before she remembered why they were there in the first place. Her smile dropped and she pulled away from Harry looking at his eyes, “Harry you have to come back.” She said her voice now had a somber tone.

Harry closed his eyes and sighed, he knew this was coming but just that he didn’t want it to come. He motioned for her to go on. Hermione and Draco both shared a look then she spoke up, “Harry, I have no doubt that you are more than comfortable here but we need you to come back because the thing is both Sirius and Remus are a wreck. Sirius is the worst of the two, he is worried for Teddy but because he is your Godfather his bond to you is pulling him. Remus is not that great either, losing his two cubs in one day is hard and even harder when his wolf is pulling to find them. And--” Hermione stopped ranting when Harry raised his hand telling her to stop. 

“Okay, I got the point, Hermione.” He took a deep breath, “I’ll come back with you but after supper, I’ll come right back. No interferences.” Hermione nodded as did Draco, “Teddy will come, but unlike me, he will stay with his parents. Friday we were planning a dinner for my birthday so I’ll invite you all to come. And please tell Headmistress McGonagall to go to the Burrow. And Draco can you please go tell Lyra to pack Teddy’s things, help her will you and don’t worry she won't cry.” Harry finished and so Hermione sent her Patronus, which was now a dragon, with the message for the Professors to meet them at the Burrow. Draco went the way Lyra had gone.

A few seconds later Draco and Lyra came back, Lyra was holding a sleeping Teddy. Lyra had a solemn face as she kissed the top Teddy’s head and whispered “Je t'aime mon chéri ours en peluche” she then passed him over to Hermione. Who only offered the red-haired a smile. 

Lyra took a deep breath and then looked at Harry, “Go change you can't go in your pajamas and do me a favor come back before supper please you can stay there for lunch.” Harry nodded and went back the way he had appeared, Lyra then turned to the young couple in front of her, “Teddy will not go to sleep unless I sing to him since after a while it got exhausting I was obligated to create a charm. One similar to the Patronus charm, to replicate the effect and although the spell alone will use the casters voice and their corporal Patronus if cast correctly it will use mine. I'll teach you how to cast it, Harry already knows but I expect him before supper so, same wand movements as the Patronus but you will say Et cantabant quasi expectamus tutori Lyra.” And as she said it a silver thestral burst out of the tip of her wand. Then when the thestral spotted Teddy it became smaller and started circling around him and singing the melody they had heard while going up the stairs. 

I guess I can't believe you really came  
And that we're sitting on this pier  
See, I'm smiling  
That means I'm happy that you're here  
I stole this sweater from a costume shop  
It makes me look like Daisy Mae  
See, we're laughing  
I think we're gonna be okay....

When the song stopped Lyra started to talk again, “Instead of a happy memory just think of my voice and a song, always leave your wand up until you hear the song it will sing, and with a single tap the song will change.” When she finished Harry had come back fully dressed, of course, he was still wearing the same shirt but now he sported skinny dark blue jeans and black and white converse. Instead of his regular glasses, he was wearing black Ray-Ban sunglasses. “Off you go now.” Lyra said as she pushed them past the door, “The apparating wards are down so just be careful” with that she closed the door behind them.

Harry closed his eyes and sighed as the closed door, he knew he was coming back to a big mess. To be more precise red wine, dulce de leche ice cream, and romantic movies. He circled an arm around Hermione’s waist, Draco did the same. And with a single pop, all four of them had disappeared.

*********  
The Burrow was not what it had been, the happy, energetic and magical place was now gloomy and sad. The forest somehow didn’t look as green, and the house was not loud anymore. But the silence was disturbed by a slight ‘pop’ and then on the front lawn of the crooked house appeared 3 people and a baby. 

They made their way to the front door. Hermione had passed Teddy over to Harry who was now hidden behind Draco, who was a little bit taller. They knocked, there was a faint rustling noise and then the door opened. Behind the door was a tall slim man, his face was covered with freckles and his hair was a vibrant shade of orange. The man smiled when he saw who was on the other end of the door, “Hermione, how nice of you to visit. And oh dear Draco.” He hugged both Draco and Hermione and then looked at the figure behind Draco, he didn’t recognize the figure, “And you are…” 

The figure was obviously Harry but with the sunglasses and with the scar hidden he was almost unrecognizable. “What you don’t recognize an old friend and your business partner?” Harry smirked as realization dawned on Fred Weasley's’ face, “So… can we go in or what?” Harry asked with a smirk, Fred nodded, too shocked to talk. They all came inside and stood in the living room which had been enlarged after the war. By that time Fred had come out of his state of shock. He then went on to hug Harry but not completely because a turquoise haired baby was in between them. “It will all make sense in a minute can you ask for everybody to come down please?” 

“Yeah sure, give me a minute but great timing we were having a meeting with the order of trying to find you or Teddy. So even Sirius and Remus are both here.” He then went to call for all of them to come down. 

Harry was now once again behind Draco. While everybody was making there way down to the living room the Floo flared up, and through it came Headmistress McGonagall.She had a solemn face, “Hermione, is everything alright, did something happen?” McGonagall asked. “Well we have this one very reliable source, that may lead us to where Harry and Teddy might be,” Hermione said; Draco, Harry, and Fred almost snorted at this comment. 

Sirius, Remus, and Molly had made their way to the front of the group as Hermione explained. They motioned for her to go on, so she proceeded. “I can't really explain so I’ll let him explain.” At this, she moved aside and let Harry move in front of them, but of course, most of the people in the room didn't know this. 

“I might know where Harry Potter and his Godson Teddy Black-Lupin are.” At this, they were all looking at the stranger in front of them waiting for him to go on. Harry smiled and handed Teddy over to Hermione careful not to show his shirt. He then turned to face the crowd, his shirt now showing completely, it read I’m Harry Freaking Potter. They all stared at his shirt and when they looked at his face again his sunglasses were off and they could see the beautiful vibrant green eyes that had belonged to his mother.

The first ones to recover from their shock were Sirius, Remus, and Molly who all went to hug Harry tightly. “Hi I missed you all too but I need to breathe.” All three nodded and stepped back then Molly hit Harry on the side of the head, “HARRY JAMES POTTER, Where were YOU? Do you know how worried we were about you.” They all winced at this comment but then Sirius spoke up, “Prongslet, where were you and did you find Teddy or a clue-” He stopped as Remus put his arm around him to calm him down. In the meantime, Harry had taken Teddy from Hermione. “Well I did find Teddy actually,” he whispered something in a now very awake Teddy who’s hair color changed to a sandy color, his eyes were now the same mercury color as Sirius’. 

Sirius’ hand went up to his mouth as he realized that the Baby his Godson had come with was his other pup. Remus tightened his arm around Sirius as he realized that his cub was right in front of him. Harry smiled and passed Teddy over to Sirius who was now crying silently. He hugged onto his pup for dear life kissing the top of his head. Remus hugged them both close to him and kissed Sirius’ temple. 

They all smiled at the little family reunion. “How about we wait for you in the kitchen I have lunch ready.” Said, Molly, as everyone else made their way to the kitchen that had also been enlarged after the war. They were only seated for five minutes when the small family came back in and they too sat down. The room was silent as everybody dug into the delicious meal. But Harry knew what was in almost everybody’s mind, after almost three months working as a “consultive detective” he did notice the glances everyone was throwing his way. When he finished eating he looked up and cleared his throat. Everyone was now looking at him, “Okay I’ll explain, after getting Teddy back, I found a flat and a roommate, who hooked me up with a job. I just wanted for everything to calm down.” He explained, then he took a deep breath, “Okay I’ll answer questions in the living room so-” Harry didn't get to finish because everybody stood up and went to the living room like he had expected. 

After many questions and well-calculated answers. Harry was about to leave when a little voice stopped him. “Pongsle,” Teddy said with teary eyes and it broke his heart. Harry took a deep breath and turned around, then Molly spoke up,”Harry why don’t you stay for dinner, and you could even stay the night if you wanted.” Harry just shook his head no. “I’m sorry Molly I can’t I have to check up on something back in my flat. Maybe it's better if we put Teddy for his nap in a room and I’ll leave once he is asleep?” Harry questioned, both Sirius and Remus nodded and they went upstairs to put Teddy to sleep. Harry followed them and motioned Hermione to do the same because she had Teddy’s things, she did. 

When they got to the bedroom and laid Teddy down Harry took out his wand and did the same thing Lyra had done in the apartment but silenced it so only Teddy would be able to hear. Sirius and Remus just gaped at him, “After a week of being with Teddy I discovered that he would not go to sleep without a new friend singing to him and so she created a charm that was her Patronus.” He took in a deep breath.Then he grabbed Teddy’s bag from Hermione and took out a stuffed animal thestral, a stag, a black dog, a wolf and a Bambi plush. He then started to explain, “The thestral is Ly, I think you would understand the other stuff animals but the smaller stag’s name is Prongslet.” And then Hermione remembered the gift she had gotten for Teddy, so she signaled for them to wait. She then popped her head out into the hallway and called for Draco. He came up and then Hermione whispered something in his ear. He then took out a small box from his pocket and taped it with his wand and it made itself larger.

Hermione handed the box over to Sirius who took it and then opened it. He looked inside, he then looked up at Hermione quizzically. She smiled, “The emerald dragon is called Dray, and the white lioness is called ‘Mione they’re are Patronus.” They were moved by the gesture. Harry mentioned that it was getting late so, Remus picked up a sleeping Teddy and they all went downstairs. “Well I’m sorry but I have to leave. And um before I forget Friday at 5:30 we are going to a pub and then to my flat for dinner. The pub is called the broken broomstick in central London, till then see you.” And with a single ‘pop’ he was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Et cantabant quasi expectamus tutori...” means I await a guardian singing like..., I just played around with the Patronus charm.  
> “Je t'aime mon chéri ours en peluche” means I love you my darling Teddy bear


	4. Who cared?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why does Lyra get so affected?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH  
> THANK  
> I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR BBC SHERLOCK

Chapter Four

 

July 26, 1998

Back to Baker Street-  
Lyra slid to the floor as she heard the familiar ‘pop’ of people apparating. She was going to miss Teddy, all the weeks spent together made her maternal instincts grow and nurture with Teddy around. She remembered the day he came to her, the hope he had brought in the moments of darkness ahead.

*Flashback*  
May 1-2, 1998 

It was a dark and silent night, a night that for Lyra felt like hell. She had been waiting, hiding for almost 3 days now. Three days since she had heard from Harry. The house felt empty, silent, dead, and so many other things that she couldn’t describe. Her fathers’ had gone on a vacation so that they could stay out of the war and Mrs.Hudson was asleep dreaming of kittens, and even with all of this, she couldn’t stop her mind from wandering to places that were too dark to describe. Then in the middle of the silence, the doorbell rang. 

Lyra stood up so fast that her head spun. She felt the wards warn her that two magical people had entered the perimeter, and how one left it. She ran down the stairs and to the lobby where she saw Mrs.Hudson checking a basket in case it contained anything dangerous. After all the tests nothing came back positive so Lyra levitated the basket up the stairs and onto the table, Mrs. Hudson on her heels. On top of the basket was a letter stuck to the blanket covering it, it was addressed to her. Lyra examined the handwriting but couldn’t recognize it so she picked it up. 

The letter was heavy so it must have been some kind of document. She opened it, the contents of the first page amazed and terrified her. It said: 

Dear Lyra Holmes-Watson   
I am with the understanding that you are dating my nephew Harry Potter and that he has placed you in a secure location where you can hide and be safe for the rest of the war. I am truly sorry that this letter is short and to the point but I am in a hurry to do this. My name is Andromeda Tonks and I have been left in charge of my dear nephew Teddy, but you see I cannot take care of him. I hope you do not judge me, but I am an old woman. The other contents of this envelope are blood adoption papers. If you see that Remus, Sirius, and Harry all have not survived this damn war please do adopt Teddy, he is barely 12 months old. Inside the basket, you will find Teddy, his toys, clothes, and furniture. You will also find the blood adoption potion. 

Sincerely, Andromeda Tonks. 

Lyra quickly gave the papers to Mrs.Hudson and uncovered the basket. There lay Teddy, sleeping. His hair was changing colors quickly, his little hands making little grabby noises. She picked him up, their magic intertwining. She sighed. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
It was a few hours later, around 1 am that Lyra woke up from her well-deserved sleep. She looked around but nothing popped out, Teddy was next to her and other than him the room was empty. Then she felt him, Harry, he wasn’t here yet she could feel him. He was calm and then she hears his voice in his head. “I’m sorry my dear, this is the only way.” Suddenly she felt cold and she somehow she understood why Harry was, gone...dead. She started crying, harsh and violently. Her chest aching from the contractions. Teddy stirred next to her he looked up another and pulled on her sleeve. She looked down at him, his sleep-ruffled hair and his clouded eyes. Lyra picked him up and started sobbing more violently than before. Yet somehow Teddy was a sort of comfort. 

*End of Flashback*

Lyra quickly got up and cleaned her face. She went to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of wine, a glass, a quart of Dulce de Leche ice cream, and a spoon. Sure it was not the healthiest way to deal with this but who cared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE SAY SOMETHING IF YOU WANT TO!


	5. Before the Storm.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How did Harry find Lyra?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DO NOT OWN HP OR BBC SHERLOCK  
> I LOVE YOU ALL SOOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH

Chapter Five

 

July 26, 1998

Harry appeared in an alley near Baker Street, he got to the door that read 221B and knocked. The door opened to a very cheerful Mrs.Hudson, he said his hellos and made his way upstairs. He could faintly hear a song from one of Lyra’s favorite musicals.

Do you hear the people sing?  
Singing a song of angry men?  
It is the music of a people  
Who will not be slaves again!

When the beating of your heart  
Echoes the beating of the drums  
There is a life about to start  
When tomorrow comes!

When he came into the living room he found Lyra sitting on the couch. She had a cartoon of dulce de leche ice cream in one hand and a spoon in the other, two other empty cartoons were on the coffee table. There was also a glass and two empty bottles of wine on the coffee table. She was watching Les Misèrable, at some point of the day she had taken a shower and changed her sweatpants for a nightgown. Her face had dried tear tracks running down her cheeks, her hair was a complete and utter mess. 

Harry cautiously approached her and sat down next to her. He couldn't blame her, he himself had had a couple firewhiskeys at the burrow. Once he was seated he transfigured his pants into his pajama pants then he summoned an empty glass of wine and the bottle of wine, he poured some into the glass. He took a sip and then put an arm around Lyra, she cuddled in closer to his chest like a kitten at the gesture. She had fresh tears running down her face, Harry pressed a kiss to her temple as tears were running down his face.  
It was about 2:00 am. Lyra and Harry were still on the couch they had finished around 4 bottles of wine, 6 cartoons of dulce de leche ice cream, and were about to finish Return of the Jedi. They were cuddled even closer than before and they had both stopped crying. Lyra looked up at Harry’s face and went from his dazzling green eyes to his red blooming lips. She leaned is as Harry turned to face her, so she pressed their lips lightly together as she always did. The light kiss turned into a snogging. And then Lyra started to snog Harry passionately. They stopped, both breathless. With a movement of his hand, Harry turned off the TV and DVD. With a movement of her hand, Lyra cleaned up the coffee table. Then they miraculously made it to bed.

*********  
Lyra woke up surrounded by Harry’s arms, a slight tapping sound had woken her up. She looked at the window and saw a majestic looking owl with the Daily Prophet. She was about to stand up when her head started to hurt, she had drunk too much wine last night. She stood up in bed and summoned two bottles of a purple substance and a silver coin. She uncorked one and drunk the liquid, it had an instant effect and her headache was gone. Then she set down the other bottle and coin on the nightstand, and with a movement of her hand the window open. The owl flew in and settled himself on the nightstand. Lyra grabbed the papers from the owl's leg and gave the owl the silver coin. 

The owl left quickly after being paid, Lyra looked at the morning paper. On the front page of the paper was an article with the title “The Boy-Who-Lived abducted?” By: Rita Skeeter. She almost snorted at the title alone.

 

July 31, 1998

It was a wonderful Friday and everyone was excited to see Harry again. Around lunchtime a golden owl arrived at the Burrow, attached to its leg was a letter that said:   
Dear Molly, Arthur, Ron, And Ginny,   
Due to some unexpected circumstances, there must be a change in our plans. Instead of going to the pub we are going to have a formal dinner at my flat, the dinner is at 6:00 but you are welcome to come here as early as 5:30. Please if you are to apparate do so in an alley near the building, there are wards up. The flat is in central London and the address is 221B Baker Street.

Sincerely, H.P

Everyone who had been invited had received a similar letter, and no one had thought more about it. That was except for Minerva McGonagall who knew this address and had raised an eyebrow when she read it. How did Harry Potter end up in the Holmes’ residence or old residence, well she would have found out?

*********  
The first one to arrive was Minerva she walked up from the alley to the door that clearly said 221B. She knocked firmly and were greeted by Mrs.Hudson, an elderly woman who was the landlady, “Oh Min-Min it's been a long time. Do come in.” She said as they went inside and were making their way inside, “Go on upstairs I’ll be there before dinner.” Minerva raised an eyebrow trying to figure out how Harry Potter had found this place.

By the time she reached the Slytherin colored door Minerva was now more composed, she curtly knocked and then stepped back. The door opened to non-other than Harry Potter. 

The man smiled and then let them all in. He closed the door behind them and looked at her, “Hello Professor McGonagall.” His smile, she noticed was the brightest she’d ever seen him wear, that was good. She looked around and found that not much had changed since her last visit to the house. The skull still stood on the mantelpiece, the table was still filled with papers, lab reports and what looked like blood, everything looked the same. She looked back up to her adoptive grandson who was looking her expectantly as if he were still a schoolboy. She cleared her throat. 

“Harry, may you kindly explain how you ended up living in the house of Sherlock and John Holmes-Watson?” Her voice was firm and emotionless but her eyes betrayed her emotions. The fear that she might have lost her her dear friends, the curiosity of how her grandson ended up living there, and the confusion at how Andromeda had been able to send teddy there. 

Harry knew this would happen, he did, he had mentally prepared for it. When he had first moved in John had told him that they were all close to Minerva McGonagall. He also knew that he could not lie to his old professor so there was nothing to do but explain. 

“I met Lyra in the fifth year,” he began with an air of nostalgia around him. “I had been wandering the parks and central London when we met. After that, we sent each other letters every week. We talked and talked and talked and it was the greatest thing in the world. And as the weeks turned into months and those into years I fell for her, hard. We started dating around December of my fifth year. When I came to get Teddy I was thinking of all that had happened and how I wanted a rest. So I stayed and Lyra, Teddy and I played house, it was all too good to last. I love her so much Minnie.” After that, he broke down, but he had Minnie to catch him.


	6. Party Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its Harry's birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back my dudes. And the rating went up.

Chapter Six

 

July 31, 1998

Minerva McGonagall had known Harry Potter since he had been a baby, hell, she had helped raise him. She had been there for the tantrums, the mischief, the tears and the snot. She had been there for almost everything. She had seen him chase other girls around much like his father had done before him, he had gotten crushes before, sure, but this was different. She knew this was something else entirely because Harry had the same determined look that she had seen James get whenever he talked about Lily. But that still didn’t completely answer her question.

“Yes, that’s all fine and dandy my dear but it still doesn't answer the question, Harry.” Her voice was soft and understanding, almost to a point of motherly. Harry looked up and smiled.

“Well you see, um, Lyra is kinda of their daughter and apparently Aunt Andy found out so when I looked for Teddy this is where I found them and I just stayed. And before you ask her parents are both on vacation. So…” He said all of this really quickly with a nervous look in his face that made her smile. This was the Harry she knew. 

“Oh, so when do I get to meet this granddaughter-in-law of mine? Huh?” She said and chuckled as she saw her adopted grandson redden at her words. 

“Well you seed Minnie we’re not…, we’re just…” Harry stammered trying to complete a sentence so the professor stopped him before he could continue.

“By the rate that’s where this is going that seems to be the ending hon. Now stop and go clean up, the guests should be arriving soon.” Harry quickly nodded and speeded through the hallway to his and Lyra’s room to get changed. 

*********  
Lyra was coming from Scotland Yard just as Hermione and Draco we’re apparating alongside Remus, Sirius, and Teddy. By the time that Lyra had arrived at the door so had the other group which made all of them freeze. Hermione and Draco instantly recognized her but they did notice that her eyes were a bit red, as if she had been crying. Teddy also recognized her and waved at her without making any indication of moving from his place in Sirius’ arms. Remus and Sirius both smiled at the girl and deduced that this was Harry’s said “roommate”. Hermione remembered that the couple hadn’t met Harry’s… ok, so Harry’s something yet to be determined quickly went to introduced them. 

“Remus, Sirius this is Lyra Holmes-Watson, Harry’s… roommate” The couple shook Lyra’s hand and smiled at her again. 

“Pleasure,” Said the redhead as she went to open the door, she quickly called out to Mrs. Hudson to inform her that she had arrived and then she led the group upstairs. The group had been silent so far as they were waiting to get to their destination to start asking questions. 

They arrived at a dark green dor at the top of the stairs that was quickly opened to reveal Minerva McGonagall, her normal stern look now swapped for a more cheerful and warm expression. Lyra didn’t recognize the woman but seeing that her companions did she didn’t bat an eye as the woman ushered them in. As soon as they were all in the living room the woman greeted her other guests and then stopped before greeting her. 

“So you must be the Lyra I keep hearing about from my grandson. Minerva McGonagall, Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Wizarding of Witchcraft.” The old professor said all of this while shaking Lyras hand with a firm grip. The professor studied the young woman in front of her with which her grandson seemed to be infatuated with and smiled. She was a petite little thing who was currently wearing a light green summer dress that went well with her auburn hair. She lookeid a lot like a younger version of Lady Lydia Holmes, Sherlock’s mother, in her younger years with her regal aspect and high cheekbones. The resemblance was almost startling. Noticing that she had been staring Minerva quickly stopped shaking the girl’s hand and started talking again.  
“I’m sorry my dear, it’s just that you look so much like your grandmother, it just took me by surprise.” The professor said.

“It’s alright professor, I actually get that a lot with my grandmother's’ acquaintances. Um, I’m Lyra Holmes-Watson Harry’s…” Lyra trailed off just as Harry was coming in.

“Girlfriend” Harry cut in. “Honey honestly we’ve been together for almost three years. You should be used to saying that by now, right?” The ravenette said while putting his arm around the redhead and kissing her head. “Hi guys” Harry waved at the new guests and they all waved back through the adults were a little bit confused.

“Wait you’ve been together since the fifth year. Why did we never find out about this? I mean what?” Remus said amazed that they hadn’t noticed that their young ward had had a girlfriend. Sirius meanwhile took a more childish approach to the revelation. 

“Lyra and Harry, sitting on a tree, K-i-s-s-i-n-g, First comes love. Then comes marriage. Then comes baby in the baby carriage. Sucking his thumb. Wetting his pants. Doing the hula, hula dance!” The grim animagi sang while bouncing Teddy in his arms. The rest of the adults chuckled as the couple blushed and the toddler giggled.

*********  
The rest of the guests arrived and were all surprised when they found out about the-boy-who-lived-to-be-uninterested-in-anyone had had a secret girlfriend for three years, but they quickly got over their shock once they met the said girlfriend. Everyone was quite infatuated with Lyra and they quickly got used to her presence.

“Oh, Darling if I wasn’t gayer than the Dickens I’d totally steal you from Harrydinkins over here,” Fred said wincing when Oliver Wood, his boyfriend, hit him lightly on his arm. “Oh don’t get jealous Oli, I would never replace you hon.”

“You better not. You stupidly handsome redhead man.”

“Oh, you two are gross,” Ginny said coming into the kitchen.

“Like you and Luna are any better sis.”

“Oh please, we weren’t the ones that almost did it…”

“Children, both of you please quiet down. Both of your relationshionships are obnoxiously sweet.” Molly Weasley yelled from her spot on the couch next to Mrs.Hudson interrupting their talk about how they have come to deal with their mischievous and adventure chasing boys and girls. 

“Sorry, mum.” Both children murmured with their cheeks aflame. 

*********  
The party went on until 11:00 pm when Hermione, Draco, Ron, Blaise and some others finally left the flat and Lyra and Harry almost sighed in relief. Sure the party had been fun and being able to meet all the people that meant so much to Harry was fun to Lyra. But now they were both wasted. In the last two hours the only guests that had been left had been the teens as all the older guests had left earlier and so the teens had started playing a drinking game and then had all gotten blackout drunk. That was probably not a good idea for horny teenagers but whatever.


	7. The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok so maybe getting blackout drunk wasn't that bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some mentions of sex, nothing at all graphic.

Chapter Seven

August 1st, 1998 

Getting blackout drunk was definitely not a good idea. The next morning Lyra woke up in a… compromising position to say the least. She was in her bed, that much was clear, and Harry was next to her but this wasn’t like all the other mornings in which she had woken up next to Harry. This time she was naked, she could remember bits and pieces of last night. Random different moments and kisses and… other things. She turned around to face Harry, his face was relaxed, carefree and almost younger. Her boyfriend had been through a lot in his short life, what with dark wizards and all of that stuff. She really didn’t regret last night and she never would. They really should sleep in more often but just as the thought entered her head two owls started knocking on the window. With a wave of her hand, she opened the window and let the birds in. 

One of them she recognized, it was her eagle owl, Artemis. The other one was a regular barn owl. Both owls carried packages. The Barn owl just dropped off a letter and left while Artemis stayed behind. The only thing the regal looking owl carried was a small parcel, a letter, and the Daily Prophet. Lyra really didn’t want to wake up Harry, he looked so peaceful, but those letters looked important. Sighting Lyra goes up from, the comfortable embrace of her boyfriend quickly grabbing some underwear and a shirt she found on the floor as she made her way over to the nightstand where Artemis sat next to the other unknown letters. 

She firstly unburdened her own owl, throwing the newspaper onto the desk and looking at the actual mail. The letter was addressed to her and her boyfriend and the package was forwarded towards Harry so she put both of them aside for now. The unknown letter was a different matter, it was a single letter, addressed to the both of them as Lord and Lady Potter. The only way that she could tell it was for the both of them was because the address on the letter was the correct one. The back bedroom, 221B Baker Street, London. She really didn’t understand why it was addressed that way, for a second she thought it was a mistake but she remembered that Hogwarts letters were magically addressed that it was impossible for them to be mistaken. They should probably talk to Minerva about it though. 

She had never personally received a Hogwarts letter herself, at the time of the studies she had been living in France with some relatives so she had attended Beauxbatons, but she knew what they looked like from what her Dads had described. She really didn’t get a chance to finish her 7th year though because her parents decided that going on a trip would make sure that they weren’t involved at all in the new war, she had been fine with this decision but at the start of May she hadn’t heard from Harry since the start of August so she had gone back to Baker Street and from there...the battle had happened but she really didn’t want to think about it. Just as she was thinking that she really had to wake up Harry now that two muscled arms wrapped around her startling her little bit. 

“Hey there beautiful,” Harry said in between kissing Lyras neck, his voice was filled with sleep but the intent was still there. 

“Hey yourself” She responded a light blush dusting her cheeks as she noticed that he was still completely naked. 

“What’s that you’ve got there sweetheart?” He was now looking at the letters with mild curiosity and recognition in his eyes. “Is that a...Hogwarts letter?”

“Yeah from what I can tell it is.”

“Do you wanna open it?”

“Yes, but why is it addressed this way? I mean last I knew we weren’t married but the address is definitely right.”

“Well then, let’s open it and find out.”

“Ok, but first at least put on a pair of boxers please?”  
“Are you sure? You didn’t seem to mind me taking them off last night.” Lyra blushed an even darker shade of red as Harry winked on his way to the bathroom taking a pair of boxers while he was at it. 

“When you are decent please make your way to the kitchen, I’m making us some tea.”

Lyra found her way to the kitchen where she saw a tea tray and a note from Mrs. Hudson. ~Good Morning dears! This is just some tea but it’s just for this once, remember I am not your housekeeper dears. This is also to remind you that you are fully grown wizards that know to put up silencing charms, so use them. With love, Mrs.Hudson~ Lyra blushed even more and she was pretty sure that her hair was now the color of her hair. Harry came in just as she finished reading the letter and had the audacity to laugh at the little note, the bastard. 

“It’s not funny Harrison.” her voice was scolding but it lost its power when he saw her blushing. 

“It kinda is darling when you think about it.”

“Well I really don’t want to think about it.” she was now looking at him and she saw as Harry’s expression turned serious. Something akin to worry etched his eyes.

“Do you regret last night?” His voice was serious, leaving no room for playfulness or amusement and Lyra saw that he really needed to know. Doing the deed had been a very serious topic in their relationship since the beginning and Harry was now truly worried. His worried look made her smile, Harry had always been a gentleman. 

“No darling, what I do regret was not using a silencing charm.” Her voice was soft and reassuring. “Now let's find out what it means by _“Lord and Lady Potter”_ shall we?” 

The first piece of parchment inside didn’t really give them the answers they were looking for. It was a short and sweet letter that seemed impersonal and generic that made them sure that it was the same one for every ex-alumni that had received this letter. It read as follows:

_Hello and good day to all the people receiving this letter. The school is terribly sorry that this letter was sent to at such short notice but the proposition that seventh years from last year that did not get to finish their last school year last year to come back and finish it as the eighth year was not approved by the board of governors and the Ministry until very late last night. If you are receiving this letter it is because like stated before is to invite you to finish your last year of schooling. The classes will be chosen by the students on September 2nd. Pet rules for the returning alumni are the same as all the years before, a familiar and a pet are allowed but no more pets are allowed. The pets that are allowed are :  
A cat, a rat, an owl or a toad._

_Atte: Minerva McGonagall, Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Wizarding and Witchcraft._

The next ones were just as generic:  
 _Dear Lord and Lady Potter_  
We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft  
and Wizardry.  
Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 2 of August.  
Yours sincerely,  
Minerva McGonagall

Uniform  
All students will require:  
1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)  
2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
4\. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)  
Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags  
Students 4th year and up should also require:   
A set of formal robes  
Set books  
All students should have a copy of each of the following for all the classes they have chosen or need to attend:  
The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 7 by Miranda Goshawk  
A Guide to Advanced Transfiguration by Emeric Switch  
Advanced Rune Translation (if attending Ancient Runes)  
Advanced Potion-Making vol. 2 by Libatius Borage  
Defensive Magical Theory by Wilbert Slinkhard  
Numerology and Gramatica (if attending Arithmancy)  
The Essential Advanced Defence Against the Dark Arts by Arsenius Jigger  
Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander  
The Herbology of Life by Natalie Ramirez

None of these letters really gave them what they were looking for but it did give them something to decide. 

“So you want to go back?” Lyra’s question hung in the air.

“I think I…do. As long as you’re there I’ll be fine.” Harry leaned over and kissed the redhead lightly. 

“Then, we’re going back to Hogwarts.”

“We should probably ask Minnie what the letter means by _“Lady and Lord Potter”_.” 

“How about you fire call her to see if we can go to her office and see what’s happening while I go get dressed,” Lyra said walking towards the bedroom and out of the kitchen. 

“I mean, do you really need to get dressed?” Harry’s tone was playful with mirth dancing in his eyes. Lyra just walked on blushing scarlet once more as Harry chuckled noticing her embarrassment. He quickly went on to call his grandmother and was quickly responded with an enthusiastic affirmation and Harry made his way to the bedroom to change into something more decent. 

*********

The young couple arrived in the Headmistress’ office with a graceful step forward. The young woman was wearing a light pink sundress that complimented her unblemished skin perfectly, while the young man was wearing some skinny black jeans and an AC/DC t-shirt. Their hands were intertwined. McGonagall smiled at them and was happy to see them more or less in one piece after yesterday’s party. 

“Good Day my dears.” The professor said in a soft and motherly tone.

“Good morning” Both youngsters answered.

“So I guess you’re both here to talk about the Hogwarts letters you received this morning. Are planning of attending” It wasn’t a question as much as a statement. 

“Yes, but actually, a letter singular and yes we do think we want to come back” Harry answered as Lyra looked around amazed. Minerva’s eyebrow arched, she had checked the register for returning alumni the yesterday before going to the party and she had seen both of their names on the register. 

“That is quite strange, you should’ve received two letters. Which one did you receive yours or Lyra’s” 

“Neither actually.” Lyra answered and Minerva looked at her with a look that ‘Please do elaborate’. “Um we got a single letter, that was addressed to _“Lord and Lady Potter”_." As Lyra explained she was taking out the letter from her handbag and handing it to the Headmistress.   
“Pardon.” The old professor asked as she took the letter. “Well, this is quite peculiar. Oh please do sit we’re all family here. You must know that the letters are magically addressed so it wasn’t a mistake.” She was wracking her head over and over to see if she could find an explanation, and when she found one she was hoping it was the answer. “Okay I am going to ask a question, and I need you to answer truthfully, It might be… uncomfortable but it's necessary so we can find this out.” They both nodded and she continued. “Last night after I left I presume most of the people who stayed behind were the younger adults. Now after everyone was gone did you two, um, take part in some activities heavier than kissing?” Both Youngsters blushed but looked confused. “Did you two have intercourse?” The question was direct and simple. 

The couple in front of her blushed scarlet but Harry responded. “Yes, why?”

“Well you see yesterday before I left for the party I went to check on the registry and saw that both of your names were on the list, separately of course. I recognized Lyra’s name because of her last names and I took note of it. The only real explanation of why your names have changed is a soulmate bond. These bonds are only consumed through intercourse and when consumed the bond is considered as legal as a marriage. I do not know much about soulmates so we will have to consult Gringotts, but that shouldn’t be much of a problem. So in summary, congratulations my dears you are soulmates.”

Harry sat there shocked, he had accidentally married the love of his life and he hadn’t even known it. He turned to see that his Lyra was also in a state of shock, he turned his chair completely towards her and put her face between his hands. “Are you okay with this? Because that news just made me the happiest man in the world.” His voice was soft and firm with no room for an argument which made Lyra smile. 

“I am the happiest woman on earth to be married to you darling.” She then turned to the old professor who just sat there smiling at the newlyweds. “So I think we have to go to Gringotts.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all liked this, let me know if you want more. The song that Lyra sings is from the musical "The Last Five Years".


End file.
